


Units of Time and Distance

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for runedgirl's prompt "Sam/Dean - I hate the distance between us"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Units of Time and Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for runedgirl's prompt "Sam/Dean - I hate the distance between us"

An eon ago, a century apart. Time was a terrible distance, Dean realized - now. "Take me back," he'd said, and now, here he was, then.

 _In the most abstract, unhelpful, 'be careful what you wish for' way, with a little baby, a few very flimsy diapers, and a useless paperweight of a phone._

Castiel was up and gone, the battle with Raphael suddenly engaged.

 _Sam!_

Sam cried, in his arms; his Sam, and not. The Sam he'd held before, not the one years away, the one he'd held last night that wasn't yet.

The one he had to save.


End file.
